Lauren har en plan!
by pottermore2917
Summary: Hej! jeg ved godt at det her ikke er en starship fanfiction. men det er STARKID! Sangen kommer fra "me and my dick" musicalen. i det sidste nummer af the space tour synger Jaime og Joey "Even Though" og i slutningen skal de lige til at kysse men et planlagt opkald afbryder dem vær gang! så jeg tænkte, hvad nu vis det opkald ikke kom...
1. Chapter 1

**Hej! jeg ved godt at det her ikke er en starship fanfiction. Sangen kommer fra "me and my dick" musicalen af starkid. og jeg vidste ikke hvor jeg skulle ligge historien ind henne. Jaime og Joey synger sangen på "the space tour" (tjek videoen ud på youtube) jeg håber i alle kan lide historien. dette er min anden første fanficton EVER og min første starkid fanfiction, så vær sød at give mig noget feedback så jeg kan blive bedre :).**

**_alt ret går til__ starkid_****_ (bortset fra plot :)_**

Kapitel et

**Lauren's POV**

Der var en time til showet startede og vi var alle i fuld gang med at gøre os klar til

at gå på scenen. Jaime og Joey blev ved med at snige blikke af hinanden. hele holdet

ved at de kan lide hinanden, men bare er for generte til at sige det. Ærlig talt

det er så tydeligt! . den gang hvor Jaime missede hendes stikord, og jeg er

sikker på at det var fordi at hun havde for travlt med at stirre på Joey, ikke at jeg er

sur på henne eller noget Meredith missede også engang hendes stikord fordi hun

havde for travlt med at kigge på _"en vis person"_. Selv jeg har lavet fejl før, Jaime og

Joey's fejl har bare _altid_ noget med hinanden og gøre!

I hvert show synger de en sang som hedder "Even Though" hvor Jaime og Joey

ladder som om at de skal lige til at kysse, de rykker tættere og tættere sammen og

pludselig ringer en mobil telefon og de begynder på sangen "Liam´s Got A Phone

Call", det går sådan i hvert show.

Jeg var begyndt at blive en smule irriteret på Jaime og Joey, det var så tydeligt at de

kunne lide hinanden, men alligevel gjorde de aldrig noget ved det. Jeg stod og

kiggede på dem, da jeg pludselig fik en idé.

"Meredith, Meredith" råbte jeg mens jeg kom løbende hen mod hende.

"hvad er der?" spurte hun mens jeg prøvede at få vejret

"jeg har lige fået den mest _totally awesome_ idé nogensinde!"

"virkelig?... Du citere vores sange?"

"ja, ja, lad det nu ligge og hør hvad jeg siger. Jeg har lige fået en GENIAL ide."

"okay, okay, hvad er det så?!"

Jeg kiggede op på hende med et snedigt grin som ikke engang malfoy kunne gøre

bedre.

"jeg har en god ide til en joke vi kan lave på Jaime og Joey, og der kommer måske

noget godt ud af det mens vi er i gang….."

"okay?"

"hør her" sagde jeg. "I aften når Jaime og Joey synger den sang, du ved, den hvor de

næsten kysser i? "

"ja, den hvor mobilen afbryder dem?"

"ja, den! Vi snakker med de andre, bortset fra Jaime og Joey selvfølgelig, og så

fortæller vi lydmanden at han ikke skal få mobilen til at ringe…."

"og så bliver de nød til at kysse!" afbrød Meredith mig, da hun endelig havde

forstået min ide. "du er et geni!"

"tak! Nå lad os snakke med de andre om det, de to turtelduer opdager sikkert ikke

En gang at alle andre er gået." Viskede jeg mens at vi kiggede over på Jaime og Joey

Som stadig kiggede på hinanden og rødmede når de blev opdaget.

**I slutningen af showet**

Jeg stod ude bag scenen sammen med de andre fra holdet og kiggede ud på Joey der

lige var begyndt at synger "Even Though" nu gik Jaime ind på scenen for at begynde

at lade som om at hun ikke viste at dette ville ske, men i aften ville det ikke kun blive

skuespil. Jeg kiggede på de andre som smilede tilbage med samme bedrevidende

smil. Nu var det vores tur til at gå ind på scenen jeg fangede lydmandens øjne for at

for at være sikker på at han forstod, han smilede og gav mig tommelfinger op.

Vi stod inde på scenen, Jaime og Joey var ved at "gøre sig klar" til kysset som de

troede ikke ville komme.

Deres ansigter rykkede sig tættere og tættere på hinanden mens de ventede på

ringetonen….. som selvfølgelig ikke kom.

Jaime kiggede på lydmanden over Joey´s skulder, men han lod bare som om at han

ikke så hende.

Jaime og Joey blev helt røde i hovederne, og viste tydeligvis ikke hvad de skulle gøre,

så jeg besluttede mig for at de havde brug for noget hjælp.

"KYS, KYS, KYS, KYS" begyndte jeg at råbe ind i mikrofonen, mens jeg lavede en

bevægelse til de andre og publikum at de skulle gøre det samme.

Kort tid efter råbte hele salen

"KYS"

"KYS"

"KYS"

"KYS"

Jaime og Joey sendte mig et du-kommer-til-at-betale-for-det-her blik. De vidste ikke

det var mig der havde sørget for det hele men de vidste det var mig der begyndte at

råbe "kys, kys ,kys" først. Så jeg smilede bare tilbage, jeg vidste godt de ikke var

rigtig sure på mig, faktisk tror jeg ikke at de havde noget i mod det overhoved.

De kiggede hinanden i øjnende, lænede ind og kyssede. Hele rummet skreg, jeg tror

faktisk aldrig at publikum har været SÅ begejstret før.

Efter 3 minutters af intens kyssen, var det begyndt at blive lidt akavet for os oppe på

scenen, selvom publikum ikke havde noget imod det. Det så ud som om at Jaime og

Joey fuldstændig havde glemt hvor de var, "det burde jeg havde forudset" tænkte

jeg bittert, de havde jo ventet på det her forever, selvfølgelig ville det blive

besværligt at få dem til at holde op igen.

Jeg kiggede på de andre, de tænkte vist det samme som mig.

Måske skulle jeg gøre noget for at få tiden til at gå mes vi venter….

Jeg tog mikrofonen af stangen så jeg bedre kunne snakke ind i den (mikrofonstangende var ALTID for

høje!)

"jeg vil bare lige sige at hver gang vi har gjort det her, har lydmanden fået en mobil

til at ringe så de ikke skulle kysse, og vi begynder en ny sang" råbte jeg ind i den,

Joey og Jaime havde stadig ikke opdaget noget.

"men vi vidste at Jaime og Joey har været forelsket i hinanden i et stykke tid, så vi

bestemte os for at gøre noget ved det"

"Lauren bestemte sig for at gøre noget ved det" rettede Meredith mig

"okay _jeg_ bestemte bestemte mig for at gøre noget ved det, så i aften fortalte vi

lydmanden at han ikke skulle starte ringetonen" jeg smilede til publikum, da de

begyndte at forstå og grine.

"og i kan alle se hvordan det gik" afsluttede jeg. Jeg havde håbet at Jaime og Joey

var færdige med at Kysse når jeg havde snakket færdig men det så ikke ud til at det

bare sådan lige ville ske, jeg måtte gøre noget…

Jeg gjorde tegn til Brian og lydmanden og to sekunder efter kom ringetonen som

betød at "Liam´s Got A Phone Call" sangen ville starte nu.

Jaime og Joey holdte endelig op med at kysse, og kiggede sig omkring. De var

fuldstændig røde i hoved, om det var af pinlighed eller om det var fra alt det

kysserrig ved jeg ikke men de lignede begge to et par tomater. Så de skyndte sig

over til deres mikrofoner for at synge med…..

**det var det.. jeg tror jeg laver et mere kapitel fra Jaime eller Joey´s POV, eller måske hvad der skete bag efter? Review og jeg vil blive MEGET glad! :D (jeg har lavet lidt om i kapitlet siden første gang jeg lagde den ind men det er stadig meget det samme)**


	2. Chapter 2 Jaime's POV

**såå... her er Kapitel tooooooo! :D**

Kapitel to

**Lauren har en plan**

**Jaime's POV**

Der var en time til showet gik i gang og vi var alle sammen i gang med at gøre os klar

til at gå på scenen. Jeg kiggede over på Joey som prøvede at sætte sit hår, lige meget

hvad han gjorde var det ligeså uglet som da han startede, jeg fniste lidt af hans

Frustrerede ansigtsudtryk. Jeg må have fnist højere en jeg troede for Joey hørte mig

og kiggede over på mig, jeg blev helt rød i hoved og kiggede ned med det samme.

Mens jeg prøvede at koncentrere mig om at huske alle mine tekster og replikker,

men der gik kun for 5 minutter da jeg pludselig fandt mig selv løfte mit hoved for at

kigge over på Joey, han var bare så nuttet når han prøvede at sætte sit hår, men da

jeg kiggede op var han ikke i gang med at sætte sit hår mere, nej han kiggede på

mig, jeg blev helt rød i hoved, _igen,_ og skulle lige til at kigge væk, men han nåede at

gøre det før mig.

Jeg må virkelig tage mig sammen! Det dur ikke at der sker det samme som sidste

gang, hvor jeg var ved at misse mit stik ord fordi at jeg havde for travlt med at kigge

på Joey og ikke hørte efter hvad alle omkring mig sagde.

Pludselig opdagede jeg at alle omkring os var gået… hvor lang tid havde de været

væk?

Jeg skyndte mig at løbe hen hvor vi skulle mødes, når vi var færdige med at gøre os

klar, mens at jeg håbede at jeg ikke var alt for sent på den igen.

**I slutningen af showet**

Joey stod inde på scenen og startede på "Even Though" jeg tog en dyb indånding og

gik ind på scenen, med min hjelm på.

"Joey, hvad laver du? showet er ovre!" sagde jeg ind i mikrofonen.

"vi har alle de her andre sange at spille" svarede han tilbage med et stort smil.

"hvad skal vi spille?" spurte jeg mens at jeg tog mikrofonen ned af stangen.

"I dont know" sang Joey den næste linje.

"det lige meget jeg går nu, farvel Joey" sagde jeg mens at jeg vendte mig om for at

gå ud fra scenen.

"just wait, give me a minut, my heads confused but I know there something in it.

wont you stay, please stay, until I get it clear."

Jeg gik hen til mikrofonen igen "hvad er det du prøver at sige?"

"well, what I'm trying to say is, I feel much better if you would stay here."

Og nu begyndte sangen rigtigt, Joey sang videre mens at jeg tog hjelmen af.

Nu kom de andre ind på scenen og jeg begyndte at synge min del af sangen.

Da sangen var færdig gik vi tættere og tættere på hinanden, åh gud hvor jeg dog

ønskede at jeg kunne kysse ham rigtigt. Jeg rykkede mit hoved tættere på hans og

jeg måtte koncentrere mig om ikke at blive væk i hans utrolig smukke øjne, så jeg

ikke kom til at kysse ham ved et uheld, se _det_ ville være pinligt!

Pludselig gik det op for mig at vores næser næsten rørte hinanden og mobilen

_stadig_ ikke havde ringet! Jeg kiggede over Joey's skulder og prøvede at få

øjenkontakt med lydmanden men han så mig ikke (mind mig om at jeg skal banke

nået koncentration ind i ham senere)

Jeg kunne se på Joey at han også havde opdaget hvor lang tid der var gået. Det så ud

som om at han tænkte det samme som mig HVAD I SØRENS NAVN SKAL VI GØRE!

Det var begyndt at blive lidt akavet, skulle jeg kysse ham? Nej det ville gøre det

endnu mere akavet, men jeg kan jo heller ikke bare stå her hele aftenen…. Jeg

rødmede helt ved tanken om rent faktisk at kysse ham. Joey rødmede også, men af

hvad grund ved jeg ikke.

"kys, kys, kys, kys"

Hørte jeg Lauren råbe. Okay nu skulle jeg både banke lydmanden _og_ Lauren! De ved

ikke hvad der venter dem! Det næste jeg vidste råbte hele salen

"KYS"

"KYS"

"KYS"

"KYS"

Jeg kiggede op på Joey igen for at se hvad han syntes…. Vi havde vist ikke noget

valg… Joey lænede ind og det næste jeg vidste, kyssede vi.

Det var bedre en jeg nogensinde kunne havde forstillet mig, hans læber var bløde og

smagte af de Red Vines han havde spist lige før showet.

Jeg ved ikke hvor lang tid der gik men pludselig kunne jeg høre starten på "Liams

Got A Phone Call" og mig og Joey skyndte os hen til vores pladser. Jeg må havde været helt vildt rød i hoved, og jeg kunne

slet ikke huske hvad jeg skulle synge (selvom det bare var "uuuhuuhuuhuuu") måske

skulle jeg ikke banke lydmanden og Lauren alligevel, selvom jeg skal helt sikkert have

en lille snakke med dem!


End file.
